smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mother Nature (Empath stories)
"Nature needs a mother to chart the right course." Mother Nature is a character that appears in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. History She is the controller of nature who lives in a beautiful cottage hidden within the Smurf Forest. According to the Smurfs' belief system, she and Father Time created the universe together at the moment they were united as the Spirits of Time and Nature, in an event that would be known as The First Day, and the moment after creation took on the form of humans that were in charge of protecting all that existed. Her role in the creation of the universe is to bring life and physical being. She has had a few encounters with Empath, one of which was in the story "Empath And The Red-Nosed Reindeer" where she shows up at Nicholas' stables hoping to rectify the mistake she made with the red-nosed reindeer, only to learn from Empath that her "mistake" has provided an opportunity for something good to happen. Her latest appearance is at Empath and Smurfette's wedding. Mother Nature is regarded as the mother of fertility in the Smurfs' belief system, both of nature and of the Smurfs themselves. Although adult Smurfs are considered physically capable of reproduction, only she can allow conception to happen at her discretion during any act of sexual intercourse. Her name is also invoked in prayers for the deceased, as the Smurfs ask for her and Father Time to comfort them in times of grief. Personality She is very pleasant, but as a mother takes a very strong disciplinary hand against anyone who would dare attack the living creatures she protects, whether they be plants or animals. Her personal belief regarding the issue of sexual orientation is that creatures of the world were meant to be in pairs of male and female so that families of offspring could be created, and she feels genuine sorrow for creatures that believe themselves to be oriented toward the same sex. She is greatly displeased by the presence of the rogue cherub Eros, whose sole desire is to inflame creatures with unwholesome desires toward each other, including those of the same sex, with his lust arrows. Upon Empath's return from his journey through the world during The Lost Year, Mother Nature was greatly disturbed to hear from him about the Mother Nature that existed in the Mirror Universe. Over the years, as her role and power diminished during her time living on the Earth with humans becoming more populous and pollution and deforestation becoming an increasing problem, she and Father Time ended up leaving the Earth for parts unknown. Abilities Most of her power comes from the use of the magic wands that she uses to control the four seasons. Appearance She wears a dark pink dress with a light pink under layer with an attached high collar. She also wears a flower crown in her white hair. Voice Actor Her desired voice actor would be Kate Mulgrew, who played Captain Katharine Janeway in Star Trek: Voyager and was also the voice of Flemeth from BioWare's Dragon Age video game series. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Nature lovers Category:Elderly characters Category:Friends of the Smurfs Category:Smurf Forest residents Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Magic wand users Category:People with supernatural power Category:Human in appearance characters